DESPUÉS DE CLASES (l'arc en ciel, HYDE & OCC)
by As if in a Dream
Summary: Hyde, un hombre casado y apunto de tener un hijo que no está seguro de que sea suyo. Un horrible trabajo de profesor en un horrible instituto, sus mejores amigos de la adolescencia y él habían abandonado sus sueños de ser músicos para ser trabajadores. Una terrible vida que él no deseaba hasta que una de sus alumnas hace la situación más divertida. L'ARC fic
1. Prólogo

_**DESPUÉS DE CLASES**_

**By:** _As if in a Dream_

**PRÓLOGO**

En cuanto dieron las tres y la campana sonó, los chicos salieron disparados del salón, como siempre. Nadie le gustaba acercarse a mí después de clase. Vi salir a todos hasta que sólo quedaba Ken; Kitamura me esperaba en la puerta como cada día, entonces suspiré aliviado.

— Ella es hermosa –me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, sin duda, él miraba a una de mis alumnas de artes.

— Ni se te ocurra –le amenacé cuando vi sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Lo sé, las niñas están prohibidas. No soy estúpido pero es inevitable; hoy en clase de música, me sostuvo la mirada un montón de veces, me llamó y me sonrió. Sin duda quiere algo –me dijo con cierto tono de felicidad.

— He dicho que ni se te ocurra –le repetí él se rascó las sienes.

— ¡Ya tiene diecinueve! –me aclaro tratando de convencerme de que no había nada malo en ello.

— Tener quince o veintidós, no hay diferencia, tú ya casi tienes treinta, además le das clases y eso se ve terriblemente mal –le dije mientras tomaba mi libro de bocetos y lo metía en mi mochila.

Él se quedó callado y así caminamos hasta salir de la institución. Al llegar a mi coche, prendió un cigarro y me miró con mala cara.

— ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunté incómodo.

— Eres una persona aburrida, Hideto –me dijo mientras expulsaba de sus labios aquél humo amargo.

— ¡Claro que no! Megumi y yo salimos a bailar los fines de semana –le dije tratándolo de convencer con lo contrario y entonces soltó una gran carcajada.

— ¡Tú y yo sabemos que tienes dos pies izquierdos! –se burló de mí entre risas y lo miré molesto.

— No es para tanto… —contesté un poco avergonzado, ésta vez sin mirarlo y poniendo toda mi atención al volante.

— Megumi, Megumi, Megumi… Esa mujer sale de tu boca todos los días –comentó mi viejo amigo.

— Bueno, es mi esposa –di la vuelta en la calle, estábamos cerca de la casa de Ken, por fin podría bajarlo y seguir con mi vida sin escuchar sus tonterías, al menos por hoy.

— Ella es la razón por la cual eres aburrido, extraño al Hyde de veinte que iba por ahí soñando con algún día ser un gran artista, el que soñaba que algún día "L'Arc—en—Ciel" triunfara… no el que va a un aburrido trabajo enseñándole a muchachitos a dibujar y viviendo con una bruja que por cierto le es infiel… –.

— ¡CÁLLATE! –le grité harto. Él me miró aún con burla y en cuanto llegamos al edificio, él bajó y me miró de nuevo.

— ésta tarde, Tetsu y Yuki estarán en mi casa hablando de música, te esperamos…

— ¡Vete al infierno! –le insulté antes de arrancar e irme a casa con mi "familia".

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Insolente

**CAPÍTULO 1:**_ INSOLENTE_

Hideto estacionó el coche frente a su casa. Vio desde afuera que la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta, eso significaba que por suerte, Megumi estaba ahí. Al cruzar la pequeña reja caminó unos pocos metros hacia la puerta, en cuanto su bella esposa le abrió, ambos sonrieron un poco.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó ella regresando a la cocina.

- Bien –respondió el secamente, miró la casa y estaba recogida, hasta ese momento todo estaba bien.

- Creí que llegarías más tarde, por eso aún no está la comida –comentó la mujer de larga cabellera negra.

- No te preocupes, puedo esperar –tranquilizó Takarai a su embarazada esposa. Por cierto, ella llevaba un mes así, aún conservaba una figura esbelta.

El hombre la ayudó en la cocina, no eran una familia clásica. Nadie quería eso, ni Hyde ni Megumi. Que la mujer estuviera en casa y el hombre en el trabajo era una idea anticuada, ambos trabajaban pero desde el embarazo de Oishi, decidieron que mientras se mantuviera así y el niño fuera pequeño, ella sería ama de casa.

El hombre se puso a lavar los trastes que ella había ocupado para el estofado, la mujer siguió en la estufa hasta que la comida quedó por fin lista. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa. Estaban serios.

- Pensaba en la posibilidad de que durmiéramos en camas separadas –dijo Megumi de repente exaltando al pelinegro.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo? –preguntó él molesto. La mujer se sonrojó.

- Porque es incómodo, en cuanto nos acostamos y me abrazas… yo sólo quiero dormir y empiezas a molestarme –el hombre se sobó las sienes. Otra vez problemas.

- No te entiendo, Megumi… -empezó a decir de manera pesada. –Hace tres meses me dijiste que nos divorciáramos, que ya no te tocaba, que ya no te acariciaba… bien, ahora estás embarazada y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ello, creí que el bebé había salvado nuestro matrimonio, trato de tenerte contenta y ahora dices que te incómodo con mis muestras de afecto –se quejó el hombre.

- Eres muy brusco ¿acaso no me puedes besar sin toquetearme? incluso en las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo tienes que tocar mi rostro con fuerza –él no respondió, se limitó a seguir comiendo. Por alguna razón, cada vez que su esposa sacaba un tema de conversación, era similar a ese.

- Te quiero ¿Tú me quieres? –preguntó Hyde meloso.

- Por supuesto que te quiero pero… -Takarai esperó a que ella terminara de hablar, sin embargo, su frase se quedó tan sólo en un "pero".

- Aún si no me quieres… yo si te quiero y también al bebé que llevas contigo, por ello no pienso abandonarte aún si tú lo deseas –sentenció el profesor con tono autoritario. En verdad la quería mucho, sin embargo, desde hace un años ninguno de los dos decía "Te amo".

Cuando la conoció, un día que había salido con amigos a beber, se quedó alucinando con la belleza de aquella mujer. Tal vez era una de las pocas cosas que los mantenía juntos, el recuerdo de lo tanto que se quisieron alguna vez.

Cuando ambos se sonrojaban al sostener la mirada, cuando se besaban y sentían algo, cuando un abrazo de Megumi aliviaba su dolor. Y en ese entonces, ya no había nada de ello.

En la noche, durmieron juntos. Ésta vez, Hyde no trató de acercarse a la mujer, de hecho le dio la espalda y durmió hasta el otro lado de la cama.

En cuanto amaneció, se bañó y se preparó para ir a trabajar. A pesar de que estaba enojado con Ken, pasó por él, al fin eran amigos. Ambos se fueron al trabajo en silencio.

Al llegar a la institución, cada uno se fue a su respectivo salón y preparó su clase.

.-.-.-.

_El profesor Hideto nunca miraba a nadie a los ojos. _

_Cuando lo hacía, normalmente, era para reprenderte pero nunca por otra razón, no sonreía y mucho menos era amigo de los alumnos, nunca nos hablaba después de clase al menos que fuera necesario._

_Por un tiempo, creímos que él y Akita (una compañera del cuarto semestre), tenían una relación o algo por el estilo ya que era a la que siempre ponía de ejemplo en clase y los encontraron charlando una ocasión, algo que no sucedía con ese profesor nunca._

_Una vez que el profesor entra a clase, nadie hacía ruido. La última vez que un alumno lo retó y no le hizo caso cada vez que lo reprendía (un novato de primer semestre) fue corrido de clase sin advertencia, no pudo oponerse ya que el profesor lo saco a rastras de ahí y luego lo reprobó._

_Eso debería estar prohibido._

_- Tch –me llamó Kogoro. Lo ignoré ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos. –Tch, _, te hablo –me llamó de nuevo y ésta vez lo miré._

_- ¿Qué sucede? –respondí._

_- ¿Trajiste tu avance para el proyecto de pintura? –me preguntó nervioso._

_- más o menos, pero oye, sabes que no te pasaré nada ¿verdad? -._

_- Lo sé, pero no quiero ser el único, demonios… -se quejó y luego volteó. En ese momento, entró el profesor como siempre con sus oscuras gafas negras._

_- Buenos días –saludó a la clase y todos le respondimos en unísono._

_La clase continuó con normalidad; Hannia fue la del mejor proyecto, incluso y sorpresivamente, el profesor le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y le pidió que se sentara mientras le decía "felicidades, espero que me cuentes más de él la próxima semana"._

_Cuando pasé yo, me puse nerviosa. Quería ser una pintora, me encantaba todo lo relacionado con las técnicas de dibujo y pintura, me encantaba mostrar mis pequeños avances pero cuando se trataba de historia, normalmente ignoraba la clase._

_Empecé hablando de la escultura, algo de Roma y Grecia o algo así, yo sólo estaba parloteando ya que no había investigado algo sensato; cuando miraba a mi profesor de reojo, lo veía muy serio._

_No había llevado material a diferencia de mis compañeros que ya habían pasado mostrando algunas diapositivas o anotando en el pizarrón por lo que estaba muy nerviosa. _

_Mi investigación era poca, sólo lo suficiente para tener algo que decir, pero nada más._

_Cuando terminé, miré al profesor con una ligera sonrisa pero él seguía igual de frío y serio._

_- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –me preguntó._

_- veintiuno, señor –le respondí con la voz en un hilo. _

_Él suspiró._

_- ¿Qué está cursando ahora? –me preguntó de nuevo._

_Me relamí los labios._

_- ¿Sexto semestre en la universidad? –respondí dudosa._

_- Lárguese de aquí y regrese cuando me entregue un trabajo de alguien mayor de edad y que no cursa la secundaria –me dijo con firmeza y me congelé, quería llorar en mis adentros._

_- Pero… -_

_- Vete de aquí, no te quiero en mi clase, este lugar no es para ineptos –me dijo tomando asiento en su escritorio. _

_Miré a mis compañeros, nadie rio, tal vez todos sabían que mi situación era lamentable. Pero no moví ni un músculo. Me quedé un minuto antes de que el hombre me empujara a la puerta y me cerrara en la cara._

_Ni siquiera había podido sacar mis cosas._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-**_

No estaba seguro de por qué había sacado a esa chica de su clase, pero había despertado de mal humor, Megumi siempre lo ponía así. La exposición de Hannia le había parecido realmente interesante y profunda, con sentimiento.

La chica sólo había dicho un argumento sacado de un libro de historia de primaria o secundaria. Después de ella, un chico, al parecer se llamaba Kogoro (el profesor era malísimo memorizando el nombre de sus alumnos) no había llevado nada pero había hablado con certeza y había dado buenos argumentos por lo que lo dejó continuar, claro, con una amenaza.

Una vez terminada la clase, no vio a la chica, aunque él se esperaba que ella estaría afuera esperando para rogarle que la dejara continuar, ella ya se había ido.

En el comedor, se encontró a Ken de nuevo, sonriente como todos los días.

- ¿¡Qué crees!? –dijo el japonés mayor antes de que siquiera, Hyde se sentara en la mesa.

Hideto no dijo nada y esperó a que su amigo continuara.

- Hoy habrá una reunión en la tarde, asamblea de profesores -dijo quitando la emoción de sus labios haciendo que Takarai rodeara los ojos.

- Jaja eso no era, aunque si hay reunión lo que te quería decir es que Hirayama está teniendo clases extra escolares conmigo después de los módulos asignados, cuando estábamos trabajando, por alguna…

- Si me vas a hablar de eso, mejor no me digas nada, eso es asqueroso. No quiero saber nada y si preguntan, yo no sé nada –le interrumpió el hombre casado y el otro lo miró molesto.

- Cállese señor "correcto", no es una niña, te creo si fuera en secundaria o preparatoria pero ella está en la universidad y no soy un anciano –se defendió el hombre con bigote (uno muy pequeño).

La comida continuó tranquila, a la vez le alegraba el hecho de que tuvieran una reunión, así evitaba a Megumi después de la discusión.

Las clases terminaron y pronto empezó la asamblea.

Las profesoras y los profesores estaban muy serios, el director se la pasaba molestando todo el tiempo con alguna cooperación o algo así, aunque no era tan malo, el anterior acosaba a las profesoras, una vez le pidió a Shinta, la profesora de literatura que lo acompañara a un viaje escolar o si no tendría problemas y como todos sabían sus intenciones, lo demandamos el personal unido.

Aun así, era una flojera.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya no se le ocurrían más apodos, ni más groserías, estaba tan enojada que hasta "Maldito hijo de puta" le quedaba corto al profesor Hideto. Ella había ardido en llamas al tan sólo enterarse que Kogoro que no había llevado nada, lo habían dejado quedar en clases y a ella no.

Se pasó la noche estudiando como nadie más, no por pasar, si no para demostrarle a ese imbécil que no la podía tratar así. Que no la podía humillar, eso debía de estar prohibido definitivamente.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, todo era interesante, leer sobre Miguel Ángel, sobre el renacimiento, sobre las técnicas de dibujo antiguas y hasta métodos matemáticos que estaban incluidos en alguna parte.

Cuando menor se dio cuenta, ya estaba viendo temas de otro rollo como literatura, algún Víctor Hugo y José Martí. Su cabeza había volado. Aun así, a las cinco de la mañana, se fue a dormir en paz aunque con dolor de espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gimió.

- ¿No me quieres? –le preguntó a Megumi mientras le acariciaba el cuello.

- No sigas –pidió casi en un suspiró. El hombre continuó besándole el cuello, metiendo su mano bajo los pantalones para dormir de ella. Acariciando su vientre.

Cada vez que lograba con suerte, tocar algún pezón de Megumi, sabía que la noche sería duradera, sin embargo, en verdad no se lo permitió.

- ¡Basta! -gritó la mujer quitando de su cuerpo las manos de él. La embarazada se levantó con la almohada y tomó la cobija.

- Dormiré en el sillón –le avisó.

- ¡Espera! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No lo ha…! –

- ¡ME VOY AL SILLÓN! –gritó histérica y se fue azotando la puerta de la recámara. Megumi tenía una voluntad muy fuerte, maldita sea.

Se recostó mirando el techo y suspiró. Cada día era peor y más tenso. A veces pensaba que Ken tenía razón; fue un estúpido al casarse tan joven y de enamorarse a primera vista. Que gran estupidez.

Checó la hora y vio que eran las seis de la mañana, maldición, apenas y había dormido, estaban descansando con tranquilidad y por alguna razón se le ocurrió acariciar a Megumi a altas horas de la madrugada.

Al amanecer, se duchó y sin desayunar se fue a clases.

Cuando entró a la escuela, se encontró dentro del salón a la alumna que había corrido el día anterior, recargada de su escritorio con una mirada desafiante.

_Por favor no lo hagas, estoy de mal humor y te me desquitaré contigo, _fue lo primero que pensó al verla, le llamó la atención sus ojeras.

- Te dije que no te quería ve… -

- Hasta que trajera un proyecto de una persona que estudia la universidad y ya tengo ese proyecto –le interrumpió ella comparándose con él. Insolente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer :) por favor espero sus comentarios, sus sugerencias, etc.**

**Y recuerden que agradezco comentarios.**


End file.
